Injection molding machines are generally known. Typical injection molding machines use hydraulic control methods for opening and closing various types of valves, commonly referred to as gates, or valve gates, which are opened and closed at particular times for allowing a molten material to flow into a mold. Injection molding machines typically have a mold, or cavity, which is used with the gates, with the gates being placed in various positions relative to the mold, for facilitating the flow of molten material into the mold. Each of the valve gates can be set up to open and close at specific times measured from the initial start-up of the machine to properly allow for the molten material to flow into different parts of the mold, or at different points during the operation of the machine as the position of the machine changes, creating the desired part.
The location of the molten material being injected into the mold and the time duration of injecting the molten material, both have an effect on the outcome of the part. However, the valve gates are typically controlled through the use of a hydraulic control which does not allow for a precise opening and closing of each of the valve gates. When hydraulic control is used, each of the valve gates can only be placed in either a fully open or fully closed position. With the advancement of the different types of materials used in injection molding machines and the increase in complexity of the parts produced by injection molding machines, it is desirable to have greater control over the valve gates, allowing the valve gates to have various positions other than being fully open or fully closed.
Accordingly, there exists a need for an injection molding machine having an electronic control which allows for improved control over the movement of various valve gates.